


Keith's Holiday Crisis

by shakethatcas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/pseuds/shakethatcas
Summary: “You’ve got to be kidding me,” is the first thing out of Keith’s mouth when they walk into the store.





	

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” is the first thing out of Keith’s mouth when they walk into the store.

“What? What’s wrong?” Lance is just confused, everything looks normal but Keith looks pissed for some reason. It’s not exactly a new look for him, but he’s looking at the isles in the store like he’s ready to burn every single one of them.

“It’s not even Halloween and they already have Christmas stuff out! It’s ridiculous! Who’s going to buy snowmen and skeletons at the same time? They might as well wait a few more months.” Keith is still angry, wildly gesturing at everything in front of them. The colors that suddenly go from orange and black to red and green.

“Dude, have you never been to a store around this time? It’s always like this, every year. Some people buy Christmas stuff all year round, sometimes I think it’s a religion.” Lance is trying so hard not to laugh at the way Keith’s face gets more and more sour as he explains, but really it’s comical.

“That makes no sense.” Keith walks off, probably going to sulk next to some skeletons and jack-o-lanterns. Lance of course doesn’t let him go alone.

Lance follows behind his brooding boyfriend as they walk through the store picking out Halloween decorations for the apartment. Eventually Lance makes Keith smile again, even if it’s just for a second. He’s doing stupid stuff as usual but it’s endearing, Lance trying so hard to make Keith feel better after his small holiday crisis.

If anyone says they saw them holding hands, then Keith will turn his head and deny everything. Including the blush on his face the whole time and the goofy grin on Lance’s face.


End file.
